leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Background
Story It is said that the man now known as Dr. Mundo was born in the city of Zaun without any sort of conscience. Instead, he had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation. By the time he was five, most of the pets in the Zaun neighborhood where Mundo grew up had gone missing. By his teenage years, his parents were nowhere to be found. By the time he had legally acquired his license to practice medicine, he had been acquitted of thirty-eight separate charges of murder by the Zaun authorities; the lack of evidence made prosecution impossible. Dr. Mundo has become equal parts serial killer and mad scientist, though no one is entirely sure how his butchery qualifies as science. However, he has made tremendous strides in mapping the pain response in the human brain and body, going so far as being able to suppress it, even in the most excruciating of circumstances. He has also tapped into the primal parts of the brain through chemistry, learning how to enhance aggression and adrenaline, as well as dulling conscience and the survival instinct. In short, Dr. Mundo's life's work has been how to create the perfect science-enhanced killer. Unfortunately, the city-state of Noxus regards such behavior as a sign of initiative and ambition, rather than inhumanity. Originally fighting for Zaun, Dr. Mundo was recruited to also fight for Noxus in the League of Legends; the Madman dual faction status represents the fruits of a blossoming relationship between Zaun and Noxus. He continues his experiments to this day, even using himself as an experimental subject, as evidenced by his disfigured appearance and his... unique manner of speaking. There are rumors that the High Command in Noxus has given him free reign to pursue his life's work in his spare time. "Beware the Madman of Zaun. In his eyes, you are already dead." Quotes Upon Selection *''"Mundo!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Come to Mundo!"'' *''"Mundo...mmm...*slurp*...smash!"'' *''"Mundo go this way!"'' *''"Mundo too strong for you!"'' *''"Mundo will go where he pleases! slurps"'' *''"Where does Mundo go?"'' Taunt *''"Mundo think you a big sissy! laughs"'' Joke *''"Mundo say his own name a lot, or else he forget! Has happened before."'' Corporate Skin Quotes Movement/Attacking *''"Mundo check his schedule."'' *''"Mundo do hostile takeover."'' *''"Mundo downsize what he pleases"'' *''"Mundo eat TPS report."'' *''"Mundo enforce corporate policy."'' *''"Mundo give beatdown in triplicate!"'' *''"Mundo king of office romance!"'' *''"Mundo never fly coach!"'' *''"Mundo never merge! 'Mundo acquire!' *"Mundo never start in mail room."'' *''"Mundo outsource your face!"'' *''"Mundo say greed is good!"'' *''"Mundo say you're fired."'' *''"Mundo send them a corporate retreat!"'' *''"Mundo smash like a boss!"'' *''"Mundo upwardly mobile."'' *''"Time for Mundo to make cuts!"'' Taunt *''"Mundo's ABC's of success: Always Be Cleaving."'' *''"Yahhh, Mundo going to need you to come in on Saturday." '' Joke *''"Mundo runs international corporation as he pleases."'' *''"PC Load Letter? What the Mundo does that mean?"'' Upon Using Infected Cleaver *''"Mundo file!"'' *''"Mundo sell!"'' Upon Using Sadism *''"Corporate Mundo!"'' *''"Corporate - Mundo!"'' *''"Corporate Mundo!!!"'' *''"Rwaaargh! Corporate Mundo!"'' Development *''Dr. Mundo was designed by Fantasyworld, a old Designer who is in Business now''. Patch History : cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where was slowing targets additively instead of multiplicatively. 'V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where 's PvP.net description was incorrect. 'V1.0.0.104: * Magic Resistance per Level increased to 0.75 from 0.5. 'V1.0.0.100: * : ** Cost changed to 50/60/70/80/90 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the ability cost when strikes a target. * cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 20/27.5/35/42.5/50. * cost changed to 25/35/45/55/65 from 15/30/45/60/75. * now returns 40/55/70 percent of Mundo's health instead of 50/50/50. 'V1.0.0.94(b): * health cost increased to 30/50/70/90/110 from 20/35/50/65/80. * crowd control reduction reduced to 15/20/25/30/35 from 25/30/35/40/45. 'V1.0.0.87: * Removed Cooldown from 's rank up tooltip since there is no change to the cooldown upon leveling up. 'V1.0.0.61: * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. 'V1.0.0.52: * Stats: Attack Speed per Level increased to 2.35% from 2%. * : ** AoE range increased to 325 from 300. ** Movement Impairment Reduction increased to 25/30/35/40/45% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * cooldown reduced to 7 from 8. 'V0.9.25.34: * Health cost reduced to 20/27.5/35/42.5/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Damage decreased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Health Cost reduced to 15/30/45/60/75 from 20/35/50/65/80. 'V0.9.25.24: * Armor per Level increased to 4 from 3.5. * : ** Projectile Speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile Size reduced to 80 from 90. 'V0.9.25.21: * Stats: ** Armor per Level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. ** Pathfinding Radius reduced to 35 from 45. ** Damage per Level increased to 3 from 2.25. ** Movement Speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Basic Attack Animation improved . ** Added Missing Hp Regen per Level. * : Cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 4 from 5. ** Projectile Speed increased to 1500 from 1300. ** Cast Range increased to 1000 from 900. ** Min Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 90/140/190/240/290. * : ** Damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 25/40/55/70/85. ** Cost increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** No longer Increases Regen, now it reduces movement inhibiting effects by 20/25/30/35/40% while active. * : ** Cooldown Reduction Effect Removed. ** Health Cost reduced to 20% from 35%. * : ** It no longer reduces movement inhibiting effects. ** It now Regenerates 0.3% of Dr Mundo’s Max Health per second. '''V0.9.22.16: Added. * - Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. * - Active: Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal continual damage to nearby enemies. Passive: While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a % of his max health per second. * - Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. In addition, he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. * (Ultimate): Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. * (Innate): The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History